Love Me, My Lord
by xXTina-ChanXx
Summary: After a night filled with boring meetings, Quan comes home to his sweet little love, Lu Xun. And tonight, Xun's done waiting! He wants Quan and he wants him now! M for Sweet Yaoi goodness


Xun laid on his bed, waiting for his boyfriend, lord and love Sun Quan to return from an important meeting. Xun yawned and rolled over. How long was he going to take? Xun sighed and pulled the covers over him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Just as he was about to drift into sleep, the door opened. Xun shot up and saw Quan.

"Quan!" Xun screamed as he jumped up and tackled his boyfriend.

"Hey Baby!" The older man said before kissing Xun on the forehead.

"Why were you gone so long!" Xun cried.

"I'm sorry baby. I was kept at that stupid meeting forever! How could I possibly make it up to you for being out so late?" Quan soothed.

"I have a few things in mind." Xun hissed as he gave Quan a rare but sadistic smirk.

"Lu Xun, I already told you, I don't want to hurt you.. And I want you to be ready when we finally do.." Quan was cut off by Xun's lips.

Xun hooked his arms around Quan's neck and his legs around Quan's waist. Quan grabbed Xun's ass, helping to keep him connected to Quan.

"But.. I am ready!" Xun pouted as he broke the kiss. "Please, believe me!" Xun whimpered.

Quan stood in silence for a moment, still holding Xun. Quan sighed. "fine."

"R-really!" Xun beamed.

"You're positive that you're ready, right?" Quan asked.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Xun squealed.

"Ha ha! Okay, sweetie. Calm down!" Quan laughed.

Xun struggled to get out of Quan's grasp and grabbed Quan's arm and ran towards the bed, giggling to himself. Quan smiled at Xun's excitement.

Xun turned to tell Quan something but slipped and fell back onto the bed. Quan laughed and pinned Xun on the bed. Xun gasped before being taken into a dominate kiss. Xun quickly submitted to the kiss and let Quan be dominate. Xun bucked his hips forward, rubbing their lengths together. Xun almost instantly became hard from all the pleasure he was receiving just due to the kiss and how close the two of them were. Quan noticed this and smiled into the kiss. He slowly pulled away to see Xun panting beneath him.

"Okay, if you're so eager to have sex," Quan purred as he picked up Xun and sat him on his lap. "I don't suppose you have a problem stripping for me." He growled as he set Xun on his feet in front of him.

"Huh! But.. I.." Xun instantly began blushing and shaking.

"Don't worry Xun.. I think it'll be really cute." Quan laughed.

Xun shook a little and slowly began removing his clothes. He started with his long shirt. He slowly pulled it over his head, trying to look as sexy as possible. Xun nearly gasped and died when he noticed Quan sneak a hand into his own pants and begin to touch himself as he watched Xun. He was smiling as he watched his younger love strip. Xun tossed the shirt into a corner and stopped. He took a deep breath and slid his hands into the side of his own pants and slowly pushed them down off of him. Quan smiled at the sight and continued to molest himself though his pants and lightly moaned and gasped. Now, the only things keeping the two of them from fucking like rabbits was Xun's undergarments and all of Quan's clothes. Xun slid a single hand into his underwear and teased himself for a moment. He blushed and moaned at his own touches. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Quan lost it and clutched onto Xun's underwear and yanked them down. Xun blushed as his hard member sprung to life. Quan quickly ducked his head down and grabbed the member and kissed the underside of it. Xun cried out in pleasure as he let go of his member and clutched Quan's head for support, trying not to fall on the ground due to the fact his knees were giving out on him. He undid Quan's ponytail and Quan's hair beautifully bordered his face. Xun tangled his fingers into the hair while Quan worked at Xun's length. Quan licked up the hard cock and slowly licked circles around his tip.

"Ooh! God Quan! That feels amazing! Please don't stop!" Xun cried.

Quan released Xun's member with a pop and then licked his lips before swallowing Xun's entire member.

"AAH!" Xun screamed as his hardness was taken into Quan's hot and wet cavern.

Just as Xun thought he was about to release into Quan, Quan stopped and pulled away. Xun sighed in displeasure and lighted his grip on Quan's hair. Quan sat back and looked at Xun for a moment.

"Would you like to strip me as well?" Quan asked.

Without a second thought or even one word, Xun tackled Quan and began removing his clothes. He started with Quan's vest, quickly ripping it off of him and tossing it to the floor. He then played around with Quan's shirt before finally being able to rip it off of hi as well.

"You know. You're much more.. Graceful when you take off your own clothing.." Quan laughed.

Xun didn't reply and continued working at Quan's belts. He undid them and tugged them off and tossed them, making a thudding noise as the metal medallion on one of them smacked into the ground. Xun then undid Quan's armor, tossing it to the ground with a loud bang as the metal hit the hardwood floor of their room. He tugged Quan's boots off of him and they also made loud noises as they fell to the floor. Quan moaned as Xun finally removed Quan's pants. Xun paused and pouted as he them ripped off the gloves he forgot existed and tossed them on the ground. He then tugged on Quan's necklace and kissed his deeply. Quan laughed and let Xun dominate the kiss. Quan moaned underneath him and ground his still covered cock against Xun's naked one. They both moaned into the kiss, grinding their bodies together. Xun broke their kiss and sat on top of Quan for a moment. He panted and blushed as Quan set his hands on Xun's hips. Quan wriggled his hips around, hopping to accomplish two things. Remove his own clothing as soon as humanly possible and Turn Xun on even more. Xun moaned loudly as their cocks ground together. Quan quickly Lifted Xun up and used one hand to remove his undergarments. He set Xun down and used his legs to kick and push his underwear off of him and onto the floor. Now, both on them were naked and panting. Quan bucked his hips, causing their naked members to rub together. Xun screamed and moaned at the pleasure.

"Please! Stop teasing! I can't take it anymore! Just fuck me already!" Xun cried.

"Such naughty words to come from such a sweet, innocent and cute little boy." Quan laughed.

"Please!" Xun cried.

"Okay, Okay!" Quan laughed.

Quan looked around and blushed deeply, remembering that neither of them had lube handy.

"Umm." Quan blushed as he looked around for something to use.

"What's wrong?" Xun asked.

"I.. Um we don't have any…" Quan trailed off.

"Don't have any what?" Xun asked sweetly.

Of course Xun was to sweet and innocent to know what Quan was talking about.

Quan tried to keep his cool and think of something else.

"Um… Get on your hands and knees and turn around." Quan ordered.

"Yes my lord." Xun giggled before kissing Quan and turning around and got on his hands and knees.

Quan sighed.. What now..?

Quan blushed and gently set his palms on Xun's cheeks, earning a lust filled moan from the other boy. Quan leaned down and licked Xun's opening.

"Oh Gods! That feels so good.." Xun moaned as he shook with pleasure.

Quan licked circles around the ring of muscle and slowly snuck his tongue inside of Xun. Xun tossed his head back and moaned. Quan used Xun's precum to lubricate his fingers before adding them into Xun one by one.

"Oh! Please hurry! I want your cock inside of me, my lord!" Xun screamed.

Quan quickly became exciting from hearing Xun call him his "lord" during sex.

"Say it again." Quan commanded as he pulled out and crawled to Xun and nipped on his ear.

"Wha?" Xun whimpered.

"Call me that again." Quan purred.

Xun thought for a moment and smiled.

"Oh! Please! My Lord! My Master! Please! I need you inside me! Fuck me my lord! I want your huge cock inside me!" Xun moaned and cried.

Quan smiled and licked his lips before pulling Xun into a hot kiss.

"How do you want it?" Quan asked.

"Huh?" Xun whimpered.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Quan asked.

Xun blushed and thought for a moment. Then he rolled onto his back and spread his legs apart. He blushed and smiled at Quan. Quan returned the smile and crawled on top of his tiny lover. Quan pinned one of Xun's hands above his head, holding the hand as he kissed Xun and pressed their lengths together. Quan snuck his other hand down and fingered Xun entrance, receiving a hot and loud moan. He entered two more fingers and thrust them into Xun as they continued their hot kiss. Xun nearly screamed into the kiss as Quan's fingers brushed his prostate.

"What? You like it right.. Here?" Quan asked as he broke the kiss and used his fingers to hit Xun's prostate again.

"Oh Yes! My lord! Please.. Fuck me.." Xun panted.

"As you wish." Quan purred as he removed his fingers.

Xun whimpered at the lack of please. Quan lifted Xun's legs and forced them over his shoulders. He rubbed Xun's hip with one hand and rubbed his lower leg with the other. He slowly pressed his hard cock against Xun's entrance. He exhaled deeply and pushed his large length into Xun. Xun let out a long, moan as he was invaded. Quan didn't move for a minute, waiting for Xun to adjust. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he waiting for Xun. He opened his eyes and saw a panting, sweating and extremely sexy Lu Xun beneath him. Xun had a single tear welling up in his eye. So Quan took Xun into a short, but reassuring kiss that everything was going to be okay. He licked Xun's tear away and slowly pulled out. He grabbed both of Xun's hips and slowly pushed back in. Quan set a slow, teasing and torturous pace that drove Xun mad with need.

"Please.. Harder.." Xun begged.

Quan smiled and pulled out before slamming back into his smaller lover. Xun let out a loud moan as Quan hit his prostate. Quan grinned and pulled out before driving his cock deep into Xun, being sure to hit his prostate. Xun's length dripped with precum as Quan continued to drive into Xun's prostate with every thrust. Xun moaned as he reached down and began stroking his own aching need. Quan noticed this and immediately lost all self control he had. He quickly began slamming into Xun, hardly pulling out of the young boy before slamming back into the smaller boy's prostate. Xun rubbed his erection perfectly in time with Quan's hard thrusts.

"Oh! My Lord.. I'm going to…" Xun trailed off, lost in his own pleasure.

"Me too." Quan grunted.

Xun tossed his head back and released all over his own hand and stomach. Quan gasped as he felt Xun's walls collapse around his large cock. He growled as he thrust inside of Xun and released his seed deep inside of the young strategist.

Quan panted a moment before quickly pulling out of Xun, knowing that the sooner he did, the less pain it would cause Xun. Quan released Xun's legs and used his arms to support himself. He looked at Xun with heavy eyes as Xun stared back at him before closing his eyes and pulling Quan in for a final kiss. He pulled away and looked at Quan.

"My Lord… That was.. Amazing…. I love you.." Xun said sleepily.

Quan laughed, noticing how tired Xun was.

"I love you too, Baby. Now come on." Quan said as he lifted Xun up and set him down so his head was resting on a pillow and Quan gently pulled the covers over the two of them. "You need to sleep."

Xun didn't reply and cuddled into Quan's chest before falling asleep and quietly snoring into Quan's chest. Quan smiled and ran his fingers though his lover's hair and looked at the sleeping boy. Quan slowly hoisted the boy up onto him, resting the boy on his chest. He wrapped one arm around Xun's back and used the other the brush his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Lu Xun." Quan whispered before kissing the sleeping boy's forehead.

Quan continued running his fingers through the sleeping strategists hair before he slowly drifted off into sleep, still holding his young lover in his arms.

Please review! This is my first Lemon, so please take it easy on me! ^^;

If anyone wants to request a fic, I try and write it~

Next fic is going to be a Zhou Ta x Sun Quan Lemon!

Cuz, Quannie's a skank :P


End file.
